V2hhdCBpcyB0aGlzPyBBIGNyb3Nzb3ZlciBlcGlzb2RlPw
by Elias Pedro
Summary: Misha and Shizune try to mess around with another visual novel's subreddit. Things don't go as planned.


**V2hhdCBpcyB0aGlzPyBBIGNyb3Nzb3ZlciBlcGlzb2RlPw**

It was evening in the Yamaku High School for disabled children, but there was still a great commotion in the campus. A girl who wore her pink hair in drills and another girl with short, dark blue hair and glasses were huddled together in one of the bathrooms in fear while panting heavily.

Even though it was already evening, the two girls were still wearing their school uniforms but they were covered in sweat. They had been running for quite some time now before they holed up in that bathroom.

Once the girls finally caught their breaths, the hair-drill girl turned towards the audience and whispered,

"H-hey there. Holy crap - it's actually working! So, uhm… I'm not sure if you know who I am, but I'm Shiina Mikado - though you can just call me 'Misha'. This girl beside me is Shizune Hakamichi - the student council president here at Yamaku High - but I call her 'Shicchan'. Shiichan here is mute, so I'm her interpreter."

Shizune elbowed Misha and then frantically gestured to her with her hands,

"I got it, I got it. Shicchan and I were bore a while ago and we saw that it was April 1 today in your world so we, uh… had this stupid idea of making an April Fools joke! We tried taking over the subreddit of another visual novel, but… I think we picked the wrong one. 'Doki Doki Literature Club'."

VGhhdCdzIHJpZ2h0LiBZb3UndmUgbWFkZSB0aGUgYmlnZ2VzdCBtaXN0YWtlIG9mIHlvdXIgbGl2ZXMh

"Oh shit! I'll never get used to those…! In any case, Shicchan here took over the Literature Club for some laughs. We changed the CSS and the flairs there too just for fun… but it somehow felt easy - too easy. Then - things started getting weird, and…!"

All of the sudden, the girls heard footsteps approaching the bathroom door and Misha fell silent. They could hear the sound of a beating heart growing louder and louder in their ears. Shizune held Misha tight as they froze in silence.

SSBnZW50bHkgb3BlbiB0aGUgZG9vci4uLg

aHR0cHM6Ly9nZnljYXQuY29tL01hc2N1bGluZURhcmxpbmdFeWVsYXNocGl0dmlwZXI=

SGVlZWVlZXJlJ3MgTU9OSSE=

Then, a fist burst through the door, holding a heart-shaped pen.

 **The Ennnnnnnnnnnn...**

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

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** In loving memory of the one-day occupation Q09OU1BJUkFDWQ== of the r/DDLC subreddit by r/katawashoujo expeditionary forces on April 1, 2018. Happy April Fools!

Credits go to theelinker for the gif, silverwolf9300 for this wonderful group pic, to 4LS for making Katawa Shoujo and Team Salvato for creating Doki Doki Literature Club!


End file.
